The Heist
by Eternally Ebony
Summary: When Marlene hears the penguins have fudge ice cream, she and Julian plan a break-in... one-shot, Julene, and probably not that good. Oh well.


**Disclaimer: PoM does not belong to me.**

"GET OUT!"

Marlene watched, with no small amusement, as the leader penguin once again kicked Julian out of their habitat. It was almost a daily occurrence, yet never failed to yield hilarious results. Watching someone as childish as Julian clash with someone as serious as Skipper always resulted in a fight which would, on occasion, always seemed to cause comical, if not unneeded, drama.

Shortly after this outburst, followed by Julian being thrown from the penguin habitat, Marlene decided to approach the lemur king, who was now picking himself off the ground and dusting himself off, muttering something about how lemur kings shouldn't be treated that way. Jumping in front of him, she greeted him with her usual 'Hey!', before inquiring as to what this fight was about.

"Well, if you must know..." the lemur king pondered, stroking his chin in thought. "Those penguins refused to share with ME, da king, their tub of da creamed ice."

_**Creamed ice... **_Marlene wondered, before asking. "Wait, you mean ice cream?" The lemur king nodded, and Marlene quickly inquired as to the flavor.

"Uh... fudge, or something like that."

Marlene's eyes widened. FUDGE ice cream? Everyone alive knows that fudge is the best kind of ice cream! And the penguins had an entire tub of it! Of course, they wouldn't share it. It seems just like Skipper to keep the good stuff for himself and his team only! ...though, they probably did earn it, it's fudge, so who cares?

"Mmm... fudge ice cream. We've gotta get some!" And so declared the otter, so shall be. Unfortunately, her lemur friend wasn't so sure.

"Err, I don't know-"

Marlene interrupted, putting her arm around the lemur. "Have you ever had chocolate?" Julian nodded, licking his lips. "Well, fudge is like chocolate, only colder, and better." As she said this, the otter stretched her other arm out, waving it slowly in the air in front of them. Julian's eyes widened in amazement.

"BETTER than da chocolatey chocolate? Dis marvelous flavor MUST be tasted by da king! Err, wait," Julian frowned. "How are we gonna get the creamed ice from the flightless birds?"

Marlene smiled ominously, causing Julian to take a step back. "If you want to know, meet me at midnight." And she returns to her habitat, preparing the night's events...

* * *

"So, you made it. I didn't think you would show." Marlene was pleasantly surprised to find Julian at her habitat at exactly midnight. A strange occurrence, too, because he was never on time for anything, less it embarrasses others or somehow makes him superior to others.

Julian scoffed. "Well, OF COURSE I made it, silly otter! I just have to know the secret of the better than chocolate fudge." He turned his attention to her, smiling. "Now, what is your plan?"

Marlene grinned. "The front door. We sneak in, grab the ice cream, and sneak right back out. Simple, and should be foolproof... you didn't bring Mort along, did you?"

"Of course not!" Julian acted as though the mere suggestion would be the death of them... which, considering what they were about to do, it probably would be. "I cannot be standing that little annoyance! Now, for the creamed ice-"

"Ice cream." Marlene corrected.

"Whatever. Let's just get this under with!" And with that, the deranged lemur king walked towards the penguin's habitat, not hearing Marlene whispering the correction to his statement. As soon as she joined him, the duo entered the habitat, completely shrouded in silence. The landed close to the fishbowl entrance, and Marlene carefully pushed the bowl back, so they'd have just enough room to enter. The otter eased herself in, grabbing the ladder and climbing down to the bottom, all without making a sound. She looked to her left and found Julian standing by her side; he must have jumped in just after her.

The two crept across the floor of the penguins' HQ. Marlene snapped back her head to make sure the others were asleep, before opening the mini-fridge. The result was the pleasant sight of success; a tub of fudge ice cream stored near the back of the freezing unit. Marlene nearly squealed (but held it in) as she picked up the container and looked back at her partner, who was watching the penguins sleep, then motioned for her to come.

The two tip-toed towards the exit, when a voice interrupted them. They both looked panicked, trying to keep their cool as they gazed over at the sleeping penguins. The mammals had gotten lucky; Private had mumbled something in his sleep. Smiling to each other, they climbed out of the HQ, into the habitat, and ran straight for Marlene's home.

When they got there, both were laughing and gasping for breath. Marlene chuckled as she said "I can't believe we got away with that!"

"Yes, I too found it most unlikely. Now, about the chocolatey fudge..."

Both mammals grinned as Marlene pried open the container, displaying the sweet brown substance. They dug into it with their paws, simultaneously emitting an 'mm' from the sweetness of the treat.

"Dis IS better than chocolate! Much better..."

"I know, right? Hey, you think we'll find any fudge bits? Sometimes they put those in here; it increases the flavor or something like that." Both smirked, digging through the creamy substance with their paws, occasionally bring said paws to their mouths to eat the ice cream off them.

Julian found the first fudge bit.

"OOH! OOH! OOH! Looky here, otter! I have dis piece of da fudgey-fudge, and you don't!"

Marlene tossed him a sideways glance. "Well, why don't you just gimme a piece? After all, we did promise to share..."

"NO! It is MY fudge bit! MINE!" And as if it would prove his point, Julian popped the bit into his mouth, Then, he stuck his tongue out at Marlene, with the fudge bit on it, just to annoy her. The otter merely smirked at him. Then...

Julian gasped as Marlene pounced on him, bringing her lips to his. After a second, she pried his mouth open, wrapping her tongue around the fudge bit. Then, she retracted her tongue into her own mouth, breaking the kiss. Marlene smiled at the lemur, who realized what happened, but didn't really seem to mind that he was short one fudge bit. In fact, he was smiling at her! Chuckling, Marlene decided to break the ice with:

"So... you like fudge?"

Julian smiled at her. "Yes... I think I like dis fudgey-fudge very much."

* * *

The next day, at the penguins' HQ...

"Hey... what happened to the fudge?"

**Why do I support Julian/Marlene? Because almost no one else does! I don't mind the identity of character pairings so long as the story is good... you shouldn't either! Jerks...**


End file.
